fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
2015 Wonderland
This event happens usually every year during the summer in contribution of Alice in Wonderland. Usually the start of the event is going down the rabbit hole to explore wonderland and the end of it is painting of roses. The event lasts from 6/11/15-6/24/15. Getting ready for wonderland: '''This is the start of the event where you just enter wonderland to explore and try the magic mushrooms. The rabbit hole is always found in the forest. '''Test your memory: '''This is found in wonderland with the heart shaped door with the question mark. You follow a sequence of codes to try to open the door. Hint: If you have bad memory, write done the code when being shown orrecord it and play it back. '''Attack of the queen: '''This is a hunt for the queens soilders and destory them. The hunt is up to 200 soilders. Nons can find up to 90. Some of the answers: Basketball Board - Furniture Shop Siren - Uptown Newest Building in Fantage - Fantage Clubhouse Mark the Shark - Lighthouse Underground Swan Boat - Enchanted Grotto Purple Teddy Bear - Furniture Shop Carrots and Watermelons - Fantage School (Cafeteria) Tuba - Fantage School (Music Room) Mission - Mission Centre (Underneath Downtown) Game Ranking - Hall of Fame Bakery, jungle, cosmos - Q Blast Starry - Orions Rare Finds Fire Hydrant next to building - Mt. Fantage Cymbals - Fantage School (Music room) Helicopter - Mt. Fantage Cosmic Crest - Enchanted Grotto Treasure Box - Carnival (next to Card Quest) Fancy Golden Chandelier - Chez Fantage Fantage Standard Time - Downtown (beside Le Shop) Score Board - Fantage School (gym) Hats - Le Shop Cubes and Laser - Q Blast Best Seller and Buyer - MyMall (lobby Scuba Diving - Island (Underwater) Magician and Gems - Orions Rare Finds Fountain in a building - MyMall Poison - Lighthouse (Underground) Food Pyramid - Fantage School (Cafeteria) Swimsuits - High Tide Shop (Island) Fashion Police Mission - Mission Center (Underneath Downtown) Purple Roof - Pet Shop (outside) Tulips - Forest Emotions - IDFone Shop Speakers - The Palm (Dance Club) Helmet - Board Shop Disco - The Palm (Dance Club) Next to the Crossroad - Uptown Line up - Pet Academy (Lobby) Brick Set - Top Models Fashion Show Board - Board Shop Stacked Donuts - Star Café Scientist - Q Blast Box of Tissue - Mt. Fantage (Comet & Co.) Coldest Place in Fantage - Mt. Fantage School Sign - Downtown (far right) Roulette - Lucky Bob's Trading Post Wrecked Ship - Island (underwater) Pharaoh - Costume Shop Sunglasses - Le Shop Lodge - Mt. Fantage Purple, blue, yellow, green, red flags - Hall of Fame Panda Sofa - Furniture Shop Lots of trees - Forest Pineapple Swimming Cap - High Tide Shop (island) Pop Sensation - The Palm (Dance Club) Quill Pen - Orions Rare Finds Lemonade on the table - Sunblock Swimming Pool - Sea Breeze Gene Pool - Sun Block Kiosk - MyMall Take out - Star Café Clarinet - Fantage School (Music Room) Sunbed - Island (far right) O and X - Fantage School (gym) Shooting Game - Fantage Arcade Snorkelling Equipment - High Tide Shop (Island) Realtor - Castle Fantage Pros - Hall of Fame (2nd Floor) Enchanted Mushrooms - Forest (next to Grotto) Rubber Duck Tube - High Tide Shop (Island) Lotus in a Pond - Forest (Far right) Warm and Relaxing - Spa Cat and Dog - Fantage School (Cafeteria) Today's Topics - Comet & Co. Cactus Decoration - Lucky Bob's Trading Post On the bench - Pet Town Purple Tree - Forest Dolphin Tube - High Tide Shop (island) Cowboy - Lucky Bob’s Trading Post Roller Coaster - Carnival Lifeguard’s house - Beach Luxury Caribbean Resort - Castle Nail Salon - Stellar Salon Drums - Fantage School (Cafeteria) Ancient Artifact Mission - Mission Centre (Underneath Downtown) Windmill - Pet Town (far left) Hot Springs - Spa Ferris Wheel - Carnival Clean Fantage Sign - Fantage School (outside) Sunblock - Sunblock (beach) Bestie - Island (Far right) Cat Tower - Pet Shop (inside) '''The day: (To be edited) Category:Events